Brown
by KTxx
Summary: 'She was a nerd, like him. And when Lucas wrote about her, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she sounded. Now seeing her in the flesh, he knew that he was right.' Julian/Haley. Two-parter.
1. Those Eyes

_I hope to lose myself _  
_For good _  
_I hope to find it in the end _  
_Not in me _  
_It's You _  
_It's all I know_

Nathan Scott walked into his kitchen, just like he did every morning. His coffee waiting on the counter, with three sugars and no milk. Like it always was. It never went cold, because he always arrived at the same time _every single morning. _7:32 am.

And his wife knew this.

Haley knew every single thing about her husband. His annoying habits, his funny quirks. Those are supposed to make her smile, right? She's supposed to _love_ those things about him. It _should_ be cute that he wakes up at the exact time every day, even on weekends and they didn't have to get Jamie up for school. She's supposed to love him more and more everyday, like in the love songs. Or chick flicks.

But she doesn't.

Getting married in her junior year, over coming an almost divorce, having a baby on graduation, going to college as a family, surviving four months of hell. Fairy tale, right? It was.

Until Nanny Carrie.

She had trusted that woman. She had trusted her with her husband, and most importantly her son. She had trusted her to take care of her house, the place it had taken _years _for her to build into a home, a loving home.

But Carrie destroyed every inch of that trust. She had started hitting on Nathan as soon as Haley left the house on the first day. And Nathan was vulnerable because he was still recovering from his accident. Then he betrayed every single amount of trust Haley had for him when she found them in the shower weeks later after returning late from a basketball game, which she had only attended for _him. _Carrie had started saying that Nathan loved her, and she loved him back. Of course, Nathan denied everything; he said that she had jumped in the shower when he was in there. He _swore_ that she had kissed him days before, and that was it. Carrie meant nothing to him.

Haley knew he was lying.

She _knew_ that it was more than a kiss.

She _knew_ that he was attracted to the Nanny.

She _knew_ that if she hadn't have caught them, then it would have lasted for months until he left Haley for the slut.

Maybe that was the reason she hired her, Haley's not really sure.

James Lucas Scott. He was the only reason she stayed with Nathan. Jamie had told her that he _hated_ her for making his amazing, precious Daddy leave the house the day after Haley caught them in the shower. So weeks later, Haley forgave Nathan. Well, she acted like she did. But she could never _truly_ forgive Nathan for cheating on her, which he swore he would never do.

So now here they are, waking up at the exact same time every morning, getting dressed, drinking black coffee, waking their son up, going to work, coming home, eating dinner, putting Jamie to bed, then making passionless love together.

Nathan kissed her on the cheek. ''Morning, babe.'' he greeted groggily, before grabbing the morning paper from the counter and walking towards the couch to read the sports section, the only part he ever read.

As soon as he turned away, Haley quickly wiped her now wet cheek. It should make her feel guilty. But it doesn't. Because that kiss used to make her _tingle_, but now it makes her feel gross.

''Morning.'' she said softly, giving him a small smile.

_Just like every single morning._

_

* * *

_

TRIC was busy, like every other night. The only reason Haley had decided to attend was because Lucas had announced that he was turning his book _An Unkindness of Ravens _(which Haley was featured in), into a movie. And he wanted all of his friends to meet the movie producer.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her involuntarily shudder at their place at the corner booth of the club while they waited for Julian Baker, the movie producer, to arrive. Haley still didn't feel guilty, because that image is still in her mind, the one of Carrie and Nathan in their steamy bathroom, both with towels wrapped around them. Nathan's _guilty_ face. And Carrie's smug smile. The steamy bathroom.

''So, what's this guy like then?'' Haley asked her best friend, casually moving away from her husband, so his arm would fall.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly like the guy, but he _was_ making him thousands of dollars. ''He's annoying, and pretty dorky. You two would probably get along really well, Hales.''

Haley laughed; already warming up to the man she hasn't met. ''Hopefully. You think Hilary Swank would play me?''

''Nah, she's not nearly as beautiful.''

Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice. It wasn't Lucas', Peyton's, Brooke's. And it certainly wasn't Nathan's. She turned her head and it felt like her breath had been completely knocked out of her. This guy... he was the most beautiful one she's ever seen. And yes, she knows who her husband is. But this guy, it was like he didn't even know it. He had this gorgeous grin on his face, which made her stomach flutter. He had these pretty brown eyes.

Just like hers.

So she smiled at him as a soft blush rose to her cheeks, unknowingly making his heart race. ''Thank you.''

''You're quite welcome.''

Lucas rolled his eyes again for the second time, feeling protectiveness over his sister-in-law. ''Guys, this is Julian, the guy who's producing the movie.''

Julian slid into the booth, next to a smirking Brooke Davis. ''Nice to meet you all, I'm Julian Baker.''

Peyton stayed silent the whole time, this was _Julian Baker._ She had dated him in L.A. when she and Lucas broke up after his proposal. She loved him, and he loved her. But of course, he couldn't fill the Lucas shaped whole in her heart. And Julian knew that, so they broke up. She had never expected to see him again, never.

But Julian barely noticed the - now dark blonde - curly haired girl. As soon as he entered the club, his eyes had landed on _her._ Even with all of the dark lights, he could tell her naturally soft her skin was. And her curled brown hair was amazing. Just like she is. This woman was truly stunning, easily the most stunning woman he's ever laid eyes on. His stomach started doing summersaults, and he actually felt a little dizzy. And her eyes were pretty, they were brown.

Just like his.

Yes, he knew she had a boyfriend, husband, whatever. He knew that when he saw the guy wrap his arm around her shoulders, but he also saw how she discreetly moved away from him in slight disgust. And this gave him hope.

''I'm Haley,'' she immediately introduced. ''Maybe you've read about me?''

She knew what she was doing, _flirting_. While her husband was seething from next to her from Julian's comment, and the blush that had rose on her cheeks.

Julian grinned _that_ grin. ''Haley James, I've read all about you.''

She was married, he realised. Which meant he had to _force_ his grin not to fall. He had read about her, and _she _was the character he had been drawn too. She was a nerd, like him. And when Lucas wrote about her, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she sounded. Now seeing her in the flesh, he knew that he was right. Yet, the fact that her husband was glaring at him didn't create fear. It just made him more determined.

''I'm Nathan Scott. And her name's Haley James Scott, by the way.''

Julian fought the urge not to glare at the basketball player. He had never understood how Haley had fallen for him when he read it in the book. She was too sweet, too kind, too innocent. While according to _An Unkindness of Ravens, _Nathan was the complete opposite, even though his brother loved him dearly.

_Ring. Ring._

Haley quickly grabbed her phone and her eyes widened in panic when she saw the caller ID. ''Junk? Is Jamie okay? What is it?''

''_Um, hey Haley. Um, Jamie's just been sick. I thought you should know._''

''I'll be right there.'' she said quickly, fear rising in her chest over her baby boy, the reason she was sat next to the man she was.

And then she hung up.

''What is it? Is it Jamie?'' Nathan asked in concern.

Haley nodded. ''Um, yeah, he's sick. I'll go and look after him, you stay.'' She hadn't suggested that because she wanted Nathan to stay and have a good time, but because every time she was with Nathan that image was still there. The steamy bathroom.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah,'' she kissed his cheek quickly. ''I'll see you later, guys. Great to meet you, Julian.'' she said, shuffling out of the booth and hurrying out of the club.

Julian watched her go with a sigh, though slightly happier over the fact Haley had only kissed Nathan's cheek. He didn't exactly want to see them have a love filled kiss, even though Julian _knew_ that there was no love between them anymore. Even though Nathan didn't know it yet.

He moved his hand slowly across the table, before knocking Brooke's glass of wine all over his lap.

''Oh!'' Julian gasped, feeling the white wine soak his pants, pretending to be shocked. He quickly stood up and grabbed a napkin. ''I should go to the bathroom.'' he said urgently before running away from the table and the direction of the bathroom.

Before making a turn to the exit.

The whole time feeling like something was _pulling_ him in the direction of the beauty outside.

* * *

Haley stood against the wall of the club and took a deep breath, she wasn't quite ready to home yet, and she just needed to _breathe. _That was something she's not done for a while. Everything has been so hectic lately with her and Nathan getting the marriage back on track, which tore her apart because it was the last thing she wanted. She had never told _anyone_ about Nathan's affair, because she had always said that she would never stay with someone who cheated on her. And she is not going to let people look at her in pity.

So it's one big secret, just dying to escape.

''Haley?'' a soft voice said from in front of her.

Haley opened the eyes she had closed while taking that deep breath. And she immediately saw _those_ eyes. ''Julian, what are you doing here?''

''I don't know,'' he said honestly. ''I just- I just wanted to talk to you.''

''About what?''

''I don't know,'' he repeated. ''I feel like... connected to you or something.''

Haley's heart started to beat frantically; she's never felt like this before, never. Not with Nathan, never like this with Nathan. Maybe it was because Nathan was her _first._ He was her first love. She's never experienced a stronger feeling that that before, because she never knew it existed.

Until now.

''Me too.'' she whispered.

Julian took a small step closer to her, and they were inches apart. ''Your eyes look sad,'' he observed softly. ''Why are your eyes sad?''

Haley closed her eyes for a second, before reopening the ones now filled with tears. ''Because I _am_ sad.''

''Why?''

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek softly, and her face leaned into it. They fit perfectly. ''Nathan, he cheated on me.'' she whispered, unable to understand _why_ the man in front of her made her reveal that secret. And unable to understand why she felt guilty, when Nathan done worst to her.

If Julian was able to kick Nathan Scott's ass, then he would. And if Haley James Scott wasn't driving him crazy with feelings right now, making it impossible to leave her, then he would be going to get _hurt_ trying to defend her.

''He's crazy, you know? Completely bonkers.''

Haley giggled despite herself. ''Bonkers?''

''Yep. Wacko, psycho, messed up, banana's.''

Another musical laugh escaped her lips, making _that_ grin appear, which made her knee's go weak.

''You make me smile,'' she told him. ''Like, _really_ smile. No one's been able to make that happen for a long time.''

''Is that because you're happy?'' Julian inquired. ''Like, this second, are you happy?''

Haley nodded; her tears now disappeared, thanks to the staggeringly gorgeous man in front of her. ''Yeah.''

''I can't imagine how he could hurt you,'' he whispered, moving his face into the crook of her neck, smelling her sweet scent. ''You're beautiful, _so damn_ beautiful.''

''Julian,'' she moaned softly. ''We can't do this, this is wrong. So wrong.''

Julian moved his face back, staring at her lovingly. ''But can't that make it so right?''

Haley suddenly felt dizzy by their closeness, she's never felt like this before, and she knows it. It was all so new. Even though guilt was swimming around in her stomach from what she's doing.

The steamy bathroom.

She grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips onto his. They both felt like the movies, where fireworks fly across the fly. Their hearts started to race frantically in rhythm with each others as their lips moved in sync. Their soft moans were like music to their ears. This moment, it was perfect. Something she never experienced with Nathan. And he had never experienced this with Peyton either.

When they broke away. Brown met brown.

Little did the owners of these eyes know that they were going to have an affair.

But they already knew that they were going to fall in love with each other in the end, no matter what. It was inevitable.

So Nathan could have Carrie, and Peyton could have Lucas.

As long as Haley and Julian had each other, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

**AN: **Anyone that knows me would know that I _adore_ Naley and Brulian, they are truly amazing. But Haley and Julian have always been weirdly made for each other, maybe? If you don't like this, blame YouTube. I got the idea after seeing an awesome H/J vid. And Julian is my new fave boy, he's taken Nathan's spot because he's on the show more, and more fluffy. So yeah, I love him. And yes, I know Haley isn't the type to cheat, but Nathan did it first.

Oh, and if you hadn't guessed, this is loosly based at some point in s6, whenever Julian arrived. The song was 'You' by 'Switchfoot'.

Anyway, I know this sucks. But if there's _anyone_ who thought that it didn't, then could you leave me a review? Please? I'll love you forever.


	2. Stay

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_  
_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_  
_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_  
_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**A Year and a Half Later.**

_Knock. Knock._

Julian groaned as Haley lips pulled away from his. ''Great, he cuts our time for months when you were married, now he interrupts our make out sessions too?''

Haley laughed as she un-straddled his waist and moved from the couch, she made her way to the front door. ''He's my ex-husband,'' she reminded him. ''And he's returning my favourite little man.''

''I thought I was your favourite little man?''

Haley laughed again at the pout which made her fall in love with Julian Baker all over. Yeah, their affair lasted for months, until Haley realised how strong her feelings for the movie director were and left Nathan. There had been a lot of fights, between the three of them. But now she's officially divorced, living with the love of her life, and sharing joint custody of her son.

''Second, baby.''

And then she opened the door, and _his_ blue eyes were staring at her.

_Nathan sat against the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as he tried to digest the information his wife has just delivered. ''You're leaving me?'' he didn't understand it, everything was fine and then she just comes home one night and says 'Nathan, I can't do this anymore, I just can't. I'm sorry, I'll stay in a motel or something, but I just _can't_ live like this.' And all he had asked her in the first place was if she had a good day._

_''Yes.'' she whispered, tears filling her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen; she had just seen him looking all happy and normal, when nothing was normal. It hadn't been for months, even though she's partly to blame. But still, every time she looks at him she just see's Carrie, it's not going away. And every time she's with him, she's just wishing that she was with Julian the whole time._

_''Why?'' Nathan asked softly, still trying to wrap his head around all of this._

_Haley shrugged slightly from her place at the wardrobe, getting ready to open it and throw all of her stuff inside. But that was a little _too_ insensitive. ''It's not the same.''_

_Nathan stood up as anger spread through him. He needed more than a stupid four word excuse. ''Why? Because we lost the Cracker Jack bracelet? Or because we don't kiss in the rain like we did years ago? Of course it's not the same, Haley! But that doesn't mean we can just give up.''_

_''But I don't love you anymore!''_

_Whoops._

''Hey baby!'' Haley squealed, pulling her little boy into a huge hug and squeezing him tight. ''Did you have fun with your Dad?''

Jamie pulled away from her embrace and nodded eagerly. ''Yeah! I beat him on NBA Live.''

Haley mock-gasped. ''You did? Wow. Why don't you go and see what Julian's doing? I'll be there in a second.'' she said, standing up and turning to face her ex-husband as Jamie ran into the living room.

''Um, hey.'' Nathan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he still hasn't got used to being around her since they broke up. It had truly torn him apart, of course he still loves her, but he messed up, and now he has to live with the fact that Haley loves someone else. Some one who she loves more than she ever loved him. ''Can I talk to you for a second?''

Haley glanced behind her and down the hallway, where she could here some of Jamie and Julian's conversation.

''Hey little man! Did you have a good weekend?'' she heard her boyfriends voice ask in excitement. It amazes her how much he already loves her son, despite the fact they've been living in the apartment he bought for a year.

''Yeah! Me and Daddy went swimming in the pool.'' Jamie's voice rang through the two bedroom apartment. ''We should do that if Daddy will let us. But I don't think he likes you much, Julian. I heard him saying mean things about you to Uncle Lucas. Don't worry though, I still like you.''

Haley sighed; of course Nathan was going to be bitter about this. But it's been almost a year, does he really have to be so immature?

''Well sometimes people don't have to like each other. And I like you too, Jame. You wanna get some ice cream?''

''Cool!''

Haley turned back to her ex husband and sighed before shutting the door and stepping out into the hallway of their apartment block. They weren't shabby apartments, they were pretty nice and big. They're pretty new, they were only built about two years ago. Everywhere was always cleaned outside, with nice decorations around the stairways. It's not as big as a house, but with Julian not taking any jobs until everything is completely settle between their new little family, and with Haley's teaching salary, they can't afford one.

She had allowed Nathan to live in their old house; after all, _she_ was the one who left him. It would be pretty awkward if Julian had moved in there. Besides she wanted to live somewhere _new_, with their _new_ little family, with _new_ memories. And with this _new_ unconditional love she's never felt for anyone besides her little boy, which she now has for Julian too.

But of course she still loved Nathan, a feeling of love was still there between them after everything. Though it was nothing compared to the consciousness altering love which she has for the movie producer.

''Uh, what's up?''

''Why has Jamie got a _baseball_ glove?'' Nathan asked, as if it was a truly disgusting thing to say.

Haley fought the urge not to roll her eyes. ''Julian gave it to him.''

_''You don't love me?'' he whispered brokenly, then stared at her in shock when a possible conclusion came to his mind. ''Who is he?''_

_Haley shook her head. _Don't tell him. Don't tell him._ ''Nathan, stop.''_

_Nathan stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at her intently. ''I know you're lying, Haley. I know you, remember? Who the hell is he?''_

_''Julian.'' _Damnit.

''Julian? Why did he give it to him?'' Nathan demanded with a sigh. He was jealous, really. Jamie lived with Haley and Julian, while Nathan saw his son every weekend; he just didn't want Julian to become a second Dad. Nathan knew it was going to happen eventually, because sooner or later Julian would become Jamie's step Dad, but that's something the Scott doesn't want to think about.

''Because Julian sucks at basketball, and he wanted to play something with Jamie. It was his Dad's glove, passed down from generation to generation.'' So maybe she was rubbing it in a _little_ too much, so what?

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. ''He's my son, Haley. I'm supposed to give him family stuff.''

Haley laughed bitterly. ''Like what? Dan never gave you anything.'' she said. ''Sorry, that was mean. But you can't say that you don't want Dan in Jamie's life, then want to give him family heirlooms.''

''God, why have you turned into such a bitch?''

_''The movie guy?'' Nathan exclaimed in shock, letting his arms fall to his sides._

_Haley nodded silently, afraid that anything she said would send her husband into a fit of rage._

_Nathan shook his head, feeling anger bubble through him. How could Haley cheat of _him_? He has treated her like an angel. Yes, there was that whole thing with Carrie, and his accident... and the almost divorce because of his constant need for her to be with him. But they had gotten married _twice,_ have a perfect son, and Haley has a great job. Why couldn't he make her happy? What made her so depressed that she had to run into the arms of another man?_

_''You cheated on me!'' he finally shouted, not caring about his sleeping son in the next room right now._

_''You did it first.''_

_''It was a _kiss._ Just like you a Chris.''_

_Haley glared, feeling her blood boil in rage. ''That was over six years ago. _He_ kissed me! And I know that it wasn't just a kiss Nathan. I know you too, remember? You were in the shower together. It _tore me apart_ and you had no idea.''_

_Nathan couldn't even be bothered to deny it, like he has so many times before. ''Why him? Why did it have to be _him_, Peyton's ex boyfriend, the guy Luke hates. Why him?''_

_''Because he fought for me! When he first kissed me I told him I couldn't do it, so he fought, he stayed, he showed me that he was the right guy for me. You _never _fought for me. After Carrie, we got marriage counselling for a month! And the suddenly everything was okay.''_

_''You never gave me the chance to _fight_, because you forgave me _so easily_!''_

_Haley ran her hand through her hair before leaning under the bed and pulling the suitcase out. ''For Jamie. I did it for Jamie!''_

''Well, when you get cheated on it kinda makes you stronger. You should know, you've been nothing but an ass to me for months.'' Haley spat angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Whatever Haley, I'll see you next week.'' he grumbled, before walking back down the hallway.

_''So that's just it? You're gonna leave? Give up?'' he asked as she fastened her suitcase and headed towards the door to sort Jamie's stuff out._

_Haley turned to him with a glare. ''No, you did that when you slept with Carrie.''_

_And then she was free._

Haley screamed in anger when Nathan departed down the stairs, before turning around and walking back into her apartment, probably the only place she's ever truly felt at home.

Both of her boys looked at her as she entered with wide eyes, both with bowls of ice cream in their hands. Normally she would scold them for eating on the couch, but right now, she could care less. So she just looked at her boyfriend with a tired face which made his heart break. ''You got me some, didn't you?''

Julian leaned forward and grabbed the bowl from the counter. ''Of course I did.''

''Thanks,'' she said softly, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Julian after taking the ice cream bowl from him, already feeling better over the fact that he _always_ thinks of her first. She smiled when she realised that he put chocolate ice cream in the bowl, with chocolate sprinkles, her favourite. Julian hates sprinkles, and Jamie likes smarties on his. ''I love you.''

''I know,'' Julian responded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she would snuggle into him. ''I love you too.''

And that's how they stayed, watching SpongeBob Square pants, snuggled together on the couch for the rest of the evening.

Their little family.

* * *

''Mom, I miss Daddy.'' Jamie informed her from his place at the breakfast bar while he drank his juice from the sippy cup. It's Monday night, and Julian's at the store getting their weekly groceries.

Haley poured coffee in her mug with a sigh, feeling that pain in her chest from the fact that her son wasn't as happy as he was last year, which was her fault. ''I know you do, baby.'' she told him. Of course she knew, he told her every other day. ''But you're having dinner at his house tomorrow, remember?''

Jamie nodded. ''Do you think you and Daddy will ever get back together? Like it was before.''

''No, honey.''

''Why?'' he frowned, James' only six, he doesn't understand why his Mom can't live with his Daddy again like before.

Haley rested her elbows on the breakfast bar so that she was opposite him, now they were at eye level. ''Remember, me and your Daddy told you about this. We used to love each other, and now we don't. None of this is your fault. Our feelings just aren't the same anymore. We both still love you _so,_ so much.''

Jamie sighed and looked down at his juice. ''Why can't things go back to like they were before?''

''Because things weren't working before, me and Daddy weren't as happy as we used to be.'' she told him. ''Jamie, it's been almost a year. This is how it's going to be now, me, you and Julian. You can see your Daddy whenever you want to.''

''I just want you two to be together. I don't want you to be with Julian!''

Haley felt her heart shatter. How was she supposed to do this? Because she would chose Jamie every time, which meant that she would have to end things with Julian if Jamie was _that_ unhappy. He's never said anything like that before, he just went along with everything perfectly, so he must be really missing his father. Which meant Haley wasn't going to be happy.

''Jamie, even if I'm not with Julian, I still won't be back with your Dad.''

Jamie _glared_ at his mom, something he has never done before. ''I hate you!'' he shouted, and ran out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom Julian had decorated for him, which was ten times better than his old one, he just never wanted to admit that there was some things that Julian was better at than Nathan.

Because _no one _could possibly be better than his Dad.

* * *

''I hate you!''

That was the first thing Julian heard when he entered his apartment, with two grocery bags in his hands. He saw Jamie run down the hallway and slam the door. He immediately felt his stomach drop; Jamie had said that he hated his own mother. Worry over come him as he entered the kitchen, he honestly loved Haley with everything inside of him, more than what he ever felt for Peyton, so when she was hurt, it upset him ten times more.

Haley stood there, two single tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran her hands through her now hair - now reddish brown - in anger.

Julian immediately placed the bags on the counter before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, letting her mascara filled tears soak his shirt and his sobs break his heart, just as long as it made her feel better, that's all that mattered.

''H- he hates me,'' Haley sobbed into his chest. ''My own son _hates _me.''

He rubbed her back softly as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. ''No he doesn't, he's six, baby. He doesn't know what he's saying, he just misses Nate. That's all.''

''But what if he doesn't get over it?'' she whispered, slightly calmer as she felt sick at the words she was about it say. ''What if it means I have to break up with you?''

Julian never wanted to think of that possibility, it almost broke him when he had to see her walk around town with Nathan like they were the perfect couple. ''I'd let you, because I know you'd do anything to make Jamie happy. Even though it would kill me, I love you too much to let your son be sad.''

Haley broke away from their embrace slightly and smiled softly at him, her eyes now red and puffy from her tears. ''It would kill me too.''

* * *

''Knock, knock.'' Julian opened Jamie's bedroom door as he knocked on it lightly, he popped his head in so Jamie wouldn't get even more annoyed. ''Hey, Jamie. Can I talk to you for a sec?''

Jamie sat on his bed with his back resting against the headboard with his arms crossed across his chest stubbornly. ''I guess.''

Julian walked into the room and shut the door behind him before sitting on the edge of Jamie's bed. ''Your mom's really upset,'' he told the boy softly. ''What you said really hurt her.''

''I know,'' Jamie nodded sadly. ''I didn't mean it.''

''I know,'' Julian repeated his words. ''But she's been crying. Jamie, you know that if you don't want me and your Mama to be together, then we won't be. But even if that happens, she won't be back with your Dad.'' he said, feeling sick as he said those words.

Jamie looked up at the man his Mom clearly loves. ''Why?''

''Like she's told you, they were both unhappy, and the only way they'd be happy was if they weren't together anymore. None of this is your fault, Jamie.''

''I know, everyone keeps saying that's it's not my fault. Then who's is it?'' Jamie questioned curiously.

Julian shook his head. ''No one's, it just happens. Your Mom's always going to love your Dad, but not in the same way as before. They were together for _so long_, and things changed. It just happens to some people.''

''I'm sorry, Julian. I do like you, I just like my Daddy more.''

Julian tried not to look disappointed, even though he knew this fact anyway, so he ruffled the blonde boy's hair. ''That's okay, Jame. You know your Dad might meet someone, like your Mom met me.'' Of course, Jamie didn't know about the whole affair thing, he was far too innocent for that. ''And you're always going to like your Mommy more than her.''

Jamie shrugged. ''I don't think he will, he's too moody.''

The movie producer just _had_ to laugh at that. ''I think you should apologise to your Mama, okay?''

''Okay,'' Jamie agreed as he climbed off the bed. ''I won't say it again, it's a mean word, isn't it?''

''It's a _very_ mean word.'' Julian corrected as he stood up.

They walked out of the bedroom and Jamie immediately ran towards the living room, he jumped into his Mom's lap and gave her a big squeeze. ''I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean it, I promise.''

Haley laughed joyfully, making _that_ grin form on Julian's face from the doorway. ''I know you didn't. I love you, Jimmy Jam.''

''I love you too, Mama.'' Jamie told her, he then leaned forward and Mother and son done their infamous eskimo kiss, something they haven't done in a while.

''Hey Jame, why don't you stay up a little later tonight and we can watch a movie?'' Julian suggested, walking further into the room and sitting on the couch, giving him a perfect view of his gorgeous girlfriend who after eighteen months still managed to take his breath away completely.

Haley's heart warmed as he still had _that_ grin which still made her knee's go weak. He was absolutely perfect, and _way_ to good for her, she thought. He had defended her when Lucas yelled at her for cheating on his brother (When Lucas discovered that Nathan had cheated first _and _kicked his ass, Haley and Lucas became best buddies again.), he had thanked Brooke who held Haley as she cried when Peyton slapped her for cheating with her ex-boyfriend (It's not like she can talk anyways, Little Miss Queen of The Boyfriend Stealers.) and called her a whore. Julian never once left her side, maybe there was a chance that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Unconditionally.

''Can we watch Monsters, Inc?''

''Anything you want, baby.'' Haley promised, smiling at her boyfriend as a silent _thank you._

So he winked back at her, and of course she understood what he meant, she understands everything about him.

_You're welcome._

_

* * *

_

Haley rubbed lotion on her chest and face as she walked out of their bathroom and towards their bed, she rubbed her hands together before climbing into it and leaning against his warm chest, which always made her tingle as she fell asleep every night. She could never sleep when he had to occasionally go to LA to meet with his father about the production company, and she always misses him desperately.

''Thank you for today,'' she whispered, turning around so that she was facing him. ''It meant a lot to me.''

Julian grinned _that_ grin as they stared at each other while their heads lay on the pillows. ''You're welcome,'' he said softly, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. A perfect fit.

''I know I've put you through a lot, with the whole affair, divorce, six year old, all of those fights you and Nathan had...'' she trailed off, wincing as she remembered them. ''I didn't think you would stay, and I'm sorry for that.''

''You didn't?'' Julian asked in surprise as his chest stung.

''Just- just any other guy would have run a mile through all of this.''

Julian shook his head. ''But I'm not just any other guy, I'm the guy that loves you, with all of my heart.''

Haley smiled, the _happy_ tears filling her eyes. ''I feel the same. I just don't wanna lose you. It's like whenever Jamie shouts at you, or someone makes a comment about me, it scares me, because I don't want you to be scared away.''

''You don't scare me.''

A soft giggle escaped her lips as a small tear fell from one of her brown doe eyes. ''You scare me. How you make me feel, I've never felt a love this strong before, except for with Jamie.''

''I know what you mean,'' he agreed, with _that_ grin. ''I thought that what me and Peyton had was real, but this with you is what's real.''

Haley shuffled closer to him, kissing his slightly stubbly chin. ''I like it when you don't shave,'' she told him, feeling all warm over his little confession, praying that he wouldn't notice the bright red blush that had stained her cheeks.

Julian chuckled; he wrapped his arm around her so they were even closer, just inches apart. ''I _love_ it when you smile.''

''Well, you should make me smile again then.''

As soon as she said those words, his lips crashed onto hers, making those fireworks like their first kiss, still making them feel dizzy.

And they just _know_ that no matter what, that is never going to change.

Their love was simply inevitable from the start.

* * *

**AN:** Taadaa! This was simply just a one shot, but I just was blown away by the response this story received. I was expecting one or two, then I woke up and checked my reviews on the phone and it said **8**! Oh my god. Thank you so much, I wasn't expecting it. Then I got an idea for a second chapter, and I've been sat here for hours writing it, so I hope you liked it. Oh, and the song was by SafetySuit and is called 'Find a Way'.

Thanks to **pam211, Lexie-Rae, dreamywriter19, NaleyJamesScott, fallingaimlessly, Miguel51, ****cuteyfruity **and **Dyan23****. **You guys are all amazing!

Look out for any future Julian/Haley stories I may write in the future, I've already got an idea for one.

So, what did you think of this? It was almost twice as big. So please review:)!


End file.
